metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Cécile Cosima Caminades
Cecile Cosima Caminades is a female Ornithologist, than a recruited female soldier in the Militaires Sans Frontieres. Biography Early Life and Career Originating from France, Cecile was an Ornithologist. In 1974, Cecile Caminades arrived in Costa Rica in order to study some birds. Unfortunately, one day while trying to watch and record a Quetzal, she accidentally recorded a voice that apparently belonged to The Boss in an ancient Mayan Temple, which led to her capture by the Peace Sentinels. She was blindfolded, although Dr. Strangelove was kind to her. Despite this, the Peace Sentinels kept her prisoner and confiscated her equipment, supplies, and even her passport. In fact, the only thing they allowed her to keep were her undergarments, which was only as a precaution should she escape. Paz Ortega Andrade later tried to look for Cecile, but ended up being captured when she stumbled upon a top-secret supply facility. Cecile attempted to escape with Paz, but she couldn't make it far enough away from enemy territory, leaving Paz with the tape. Naked Snake (Big Boss) later found her in the woods while trying to locate the AI facility inside of an ancient Mayan Pyramid, and when he saw her, she asked him a question in French, to which he responded back in French. She at first thought that Snake was one of the Peace Sentinel soldiers that were after her, but then realized that he wasn't, although she still told him to put down the gun. In order to cover his true reason for being in Costa Rica, Snake claimed that he was an Ornithologist, trying to search for the Quetzal (a red-listed animal) for the Washington Treaty (allegedly because it wasn't marked, to which she corrected him), and that the gun was for self defense (as she initially thought Snake was a poacher when he stated his cover job). Snake then feeds her a Mate. After explaining what happened, Snake realized that she was the one who made the recording of The Boss. After learning a bit more about the facility, and the other woman, as much as she knew, he allowed her to come to the Mother Base, as she won't need a Passport or even her name to join, and they can take her back to Paris at any time. She mentioned that she needed a shower, a change of clothes, and a cigarette. Snake (although disturbed when he realized that The Boss's voice's sound of origin apparently came from "a tube") then called Kazuhira Miller to pick Cecile up. Kaz was initially reluctant to pick her up, as there wasn't any more room for civilians on Mother Base, but decided to go along with it after learning not only that she was a blonde parisienne, but might also be Paz's missing friend. Kaz had her listen to the tape to see if it is her tape. However, while he did learn that it was indeed her tape, he also learned that she was not Paz's friend. In fact, Cecile never even met Paz in her life, and was at least ten years too old to be her friend. Mother Base staff Cécile is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after Snake finds her on the way to the AI Lab. Her skill ("Bird Watcher"), which causes enemy soldiers tracked in the center of screen while using Binoculars to have the same effect as Enemy Search. *Life: 2500 *Psyche: 2500 *GMP: 2545 *Combat Unit: E''' *R&D Team: '''D *Mess Hall Team: A''' *Medical Team: '''C *Intel Team: A Gallery File:Cecile def up fix.jpg gc2009report_005_03.jpg|The real life Cécile Caminades and Hideo Kojima. Trivia *Her middle and last name in Japanese version written as "Cosima Caminades", announced as "Kojima Kaminandesu", mean "Kojima is God." Kazuhira Miller even references this in one of the briefing files asking her if she could add in Kojima as her middle name. *Her name and look comes from the real-life person Cécile Caminades. She is the communications manager for Konami France. *While at Mother Base, she had a somewhat strained friendship with Kazuhira Miller, one time even getting annoyed with Miller supplying '72 French Wine in the base, as well as ending up getting drunk from it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHAhToeisHM *When Cecile was held captive by the Peace Sentinels, Strangelove said she will be released in a month, but she shouldn't remove the blindfold before then. In a briefing tape conversation between Strangelove and Big Boss regarding Cecile, Strangelove explained that she chose that method as a compromise between saving Cecile's life and ensuring that the Mammal Pod is completed by the deadline, as she knew full well that Coldman would have had Cecile executed immediately if he found out that Cecile stumbled upon the Mammal Pod tests. *Aside from mimicking a Quetzal's call, she can also mimic a Monkey, a Sheep, a Pig, and even a Rabbit. Notes and References